Double Date
"Double Date" is the sixth episode of the second season of . It originally aired on June 4, 2005. After her vendetta against mob boss Steven Mandragora gets her expelled from the Justice League, Huntress enlists the aid of The Question in tracking Mandragora down, leading them to clash with Green Arrow and Black Canary. Plot Huntress infiltrates Steven Mandragora's high-security mansion, sneaks into his bedroom, and empties her crossbow into the bed. But she is shocked to peel back the sheets and see a pile of artfully arranged pillows. Before she can do more, she is teleported up to the Watchtower, where she is confronted by a very angry J'onn J'onzz. He says she was ordered to stay away from Mandragora, while she is appalled to realize that the League is actually protecting him. J'onn dismisses her from the League, and orders her to clear out her quarters. Returning to her cabin, she happens across those of Question, engaged in his obsessive search for a link between Lex Luthor and Project Cadmus. , "The Doomsday Sanction" Using all the feminine wiles she can command, she offers Question a deal: he helps her find Mandragora, and she'll share what she knows about Cadmus (which, in reality, is nothing). He accepts. Mandragora, it turns out, is being kept in a safehouse by federal agents before his trial, as they expect him to testify on his criminal associates in exchange for leniency. The League has assigned Green Arrow and Black Canary to assist the agents. The task proves onerous, as Mandragora goes out of his way to be offensive. Before long, Green Arrow has to be restrained, though it is Canary who throws the punch that gets both of them expelled from the house. Taking watch from a treehouse, they see Huntress and Question pull up outside. Forewarned by J'onn, they bar the way, and the two couples clash. At the same time, two of Mandragora's thugs arrive at the front door dressed as policemen, causing a diversion that allows Mandragora to overpower his captors and escape. As Canary argues with Huntress and Question over the ruins of the safehouse, Arrow notices Question pick up something from the floor – a key to a locker at the train station. Arrow and Canary leave to pursue Mandragora, while Question reveals that the key was a decoy – the clue he picked up was a schedule of freighter arrivals at the local docks. However, Arrow was suspicious and he and Canary wait to see Huntress and Question leave. En route to the docks, Question reveals that he knows full well that Huntress knows nothing about Cadmus – and knows why she is so bent on revenge. Her father, Franco Bertinelli, was a powerful mob boss; when Huntress was only a child, Mandragora, Franco's chief enforcer, took over the gang, killing Huntress's parents while she watched from a hiding place. Blinking back tears, Huntress asks Question why he is helping her perform what he knows will be a revenge killing. He doesn't answer, but instead notices that Canary and Arrow are following them on her motorcycle. Question manages to lose them in a railway tunnel, but the two couples still reach the docks at the same time. Arrow and Canary try to overpower Mandragora, but he is too strong for them. Huntress aims her crossbow at him, and he surrenders. He is expecting to be returned to custody, but Huntress says that's not what she has planned. She is about to execute him, when a small boy runs to Mandragora from an arriving ship, shouting "Papa!" Mandragora hugs his son, explaining that the boy was kidnapped by a rival gang, and he has only now managed to rescue him. He never intended to cooperate with the federal authorities, but instead was just stalling until the boy was rescued, then they would both disappear and take on new identities. Question leaves the choice to Huntress, and she makes the right one: she turns her crossbow up and drops a heavy crane load onto Mandragora, knocking him unconscious. He is returned to federal custody, now left with no choice but to cooperate, while his son is likewise taken into protective custody. Huntress realizes that Question knew all along what Mandragora's plan was, and that his son would be arriving. She asks why, then, would he go to such trouble to help her find him, including risking his own life. Sheepishly, Question admits it was because he has feelings for her. Swept away, Huntress plants a big kiss on his face (mask and all), then drags him away to someplace more private, while Arrow and Canary look on. Continuity * Question was ordered by Batman to investigate a possible link between Lex Luthor and Project Cadmus in "The Doomsday Sanction." * Green Arrow and Black Canary are now officially a couple, after the ice was broken between them in "The Cat and the Canary." * The adult Edgar Mandragora appears as a powerful psychic in , "Mind Games," and in , "Ro's Gift." Background Information Trivia * First appearance: Special Agent King Faraday. * First speaking appearance of Huntress. * In DC Comics, Steven Mandragora is the mob boss who ordered the killing of the Bertinelli family, though Huntress did not find out until much later on whose orders he was acting. In this episode, however, his appearance is based on that of Tobias Whale, the nemesis of Black Lightning. * The relationship between Huntress and Question is likely a tribute to a brief liaison featured in the comics storyline Huntress: Cry For Blood, in which Huntress, framed for mob assassinations she did not commit, flees Gotham City after inadvertently injuring Batman in trying to defend herself. Vic Sage, The Question, takes her under his wing, and there is a strong attraction between the two, but he leaves her in disgust when she reverts to habit and uses her old mafia connections to arrange her antagonist's murder. * While stalling, Mandragora refers to a deceased associate who was killed by "one Tommy Monaghan," a tribute to Marvel Comics' Hitman character. * Early drafts for this episode featured Barbara Gordon in a Birds of Prey storyline. It would have Barbara getting injured during a case as Batgirl. Since Batman forbids her from participating she would recreate herself as Oracle, and get in touch with Black Canary and Huntress to finish her case. Neither of them would meet her in person. Due to the Bat-Embargo, the story replaced Batgirl with Green Arrow and The Question.http://jl.toonzone.net/episode43/episode43.htm Cast Uncredited Appearances *Starman *Stargirl *Edgar Mandragora Quotes Footnotes Category:JLU episodes